


Broken Windows

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: adoption au, cc adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Requested fic in which Max is David's adopted son





	Broken Windows

Max sat on the couch in David’s living room, kicking his feet and refusing to meet David’s eye. It had been about a month since David had adopted Max, and already Max was in trouble.

“Max, please look at me when I’m speaking to you.” David sighed. Max slowly looked up at David, and flicked his eyes back to the floor when he saw how disappointed David was. “Max, why did you smash that woman’s window? The school called me. You’re suspended.”

Max looked at the floor harder, trying to will David away. In truth, he was sorry that he was in trouble. He was less sorry about the window.

“Max! Please, help me out here! I’m trying to help you. Please, just tell me why you smashed her window yesterday instead of walking home from school?” David tried again, he was getting exasperated. Max seemed a lot better at pushing his buttons now that they lived together.

Max looked up at David for a long time. Nobody spoke and time seemed to stand still.

Just when David thought Max looked ready to speak, he stood up and walked upstairs.

“Max where are you going!” David asked, getting up to follow him.

He found Max standing outside his bedroom door.

“Max, please come back downstairs. We weren’t finished.” David said patiently.

There was a whine and a scratching sound at Max’s door.

“What was that?” David asked. Max opened the door and an australian shepherd ran out, jumping up against David’s legs, and knocking Max over to lick his face.

“Knock that off,” Max groaned, pushing the dog off and standing back up. “She was just lying there, David. She wasn’t moving and wouldn’t respond when I knocked on the glass. It was really hot out and I had a bottle of water, and a rock, so I did what I had to do. I panicked when I heard the woman coming and ran because…” He said the next part almost inaudibly, “I didn’t want you to send me away yet.”

“Oh, Max.” David kneeled down and put his hands on Max’s shoulders. Max looked down. “I’m not going to send you away! Not even because you broke a window, especially not if you did it to save a dog! In fact, that was a very Camp Campbell thing to do.” David smiled warmly.

“C’mon, don’t start with that shit.” Max mumbles, wiping his eyes on his sweater sleeve. “So, uh, what do we do about Puddles?” Max asked, looking back up at David.

“Puddles? You mean the dog?” David asked, cocking his head.

“That’s what her collar said,” Max mumbled, looking away. “Are we going to give her back?”

“Well, we probably should. We should also tell the school that you weren’t causing trouble,” David paused when he saw Max reaching over to pat the dog’s head “…or, we could neglect to mention the dog, since that woman didn’t say anything, and spend your suspension time training her?”

Max looked back up, wide eyed. He surprised David by jumping into a hug and clinging to him close.

“I’m sorry about the window.” Max whispered.

“You know what? I’m not.” David said back, holding Max closer.

Puddles whined and they both turned to look at her. They were going to need some supplies.


End file.
